Going & Going
by Oralindie
Summary: The SGC has seen some odd things in it's time, but costumes! It's not Halloween, so what's up with SG1?


Just counldn't resist writing this! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Sergeant Mariana Siddens sat in a rolling computer chair, her feet propped up on the table in front of her, as she finished the tenth chapter of Sara Douglass's _Enchanter_. She sighed and set the book down. _Damn this job is boring!_ A glance at the monitors that covered the wall before her showed a black-and-white section of the base; each with absolutely nothing interesting on it.

She was about to open her book again when something on one of the screen caught her eye. She looked up at the screen showing the elevator-entry of the SGC; on it was someone in a…_was that a rabbit costume!_ She looked closer and smirked. Her day just got a little better. _Wow. I wonder who was idiotic enough to wear that!

* * *

_

Daniel Jackson glared at the passing captain who had enough nerve to smirk at Daniel's attire. Needless to say, the glare made the captain pick up his pace.

Daniel was not in a good mood today. He had been on the receiving end of a particularly bad gag. _I swear I'm gonna **kill** him!_ Daniel tightened his fist, wishing that the man responsible for his humiliation was standing in front of him so he could carry out said deed.

A pink ear flopped down into his face, causing him to swat at it angrily. It stayed up for a few seconds before falling back into his face. He grabbed the offending fluff and yanked it back, saying a few choice words; consequently, he gained a wider berth in the hall. Not that he really cared; all he was thinking about was how he would get _Him_ back.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter hurried to her lab, going as fast as the damn dress would allow her; which, actually, was a surprising speed. She silently cursed _Him_ and his damned jokes. She hated this dress, and He knew it. She didn't even know where He had gotten the damn thing; the last time she had seen it, she had been burying it gleefully under a rock, just outside the Shavadai village. Ignoring the attention she was getting from the male population of the base, she walked into her lab and gratefully shut the door behind her. Falling back against it, she let out the breath she had been holding. _Today can **not** get any worse_.

She glanced down at the blue dress with all its fancy embroidery & lace and winced; she _really _needed to get something to cover her breasts; if she didn't find anything soon, there wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell that she was going back into the populated section of the base. The dress was bad enough, but of course He had made her wear the goddamned headdress too! She _really_ wanted to hurt Him; to shove her P-30 where the sun doesn't shine. But, alas, she would not be able to fulfill this dear, dear wish.

She decided not to linger on the subject and just get her work started so she could get her mind off that particular topic. However, as soon as she had reached for the blueprints of her latest naquadah generator, the door to her lab had opened again. To her surprise she saw Teal'c standing there; but it wasn't so much _seeing_ him that surprised her, but what she was seeing him _wearing_.

As the door closed, Sam tried not to giggle. It really was humorous; she had never thought that Teal'c would allow the indignity of wearing a skirt. And a pink and aqua gauzy one at that! It was even harder not to laugh as she looked up to his shoulders. She could see the elastic strings keeping the sparkly pink wings on his back; however, they had been slightly modified. Apparently, they hadn't fit, so he had had to go in and add on to the elastic; the extra string that he had used was tied in odd knots to the elastic, making it look like a garbled mess. As he brought his hands out from behind his back, she lost control and fell prey to a sudden fit of hysteria. He had a wand. A cheap, sequined star-wand. As Sam doubled over, Teal'c stood in the doorway indignantly; he was _not_ used to being laughed at.

A few minutes later, Sam was able to catch her breath. "Sorry, Teal'c; I just—just, well, I couldn't help myself."

"Indeed."

Sam smirked. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She hurried over to answer it.

"Carter. Yessir, right away."

She hung the phone up and turned to Teal'c, annoyance showing in her eyes, "General O'Neill says he need to see us in the briefing room."

* * *

Sam and Teal'c ran into Daniel on the way to the briefing. Sam would have laughed at Daniel's outfit, but she could tell that that course of action would have dire consequences. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she spoke. "So He got both of you too."

"Don't remind me," was all that Daniel said. That was the only conversation until they reached the briefing room.

The tension in the room was hanging thickly as they stood around the table. Sam shifted uncomfortably as they waited for General O'Neill to enter. Daniel wasn't looking much better either. But a few minutes later he entered, a big grin on his face.

Daniel glared at him as he cheerily walked to the table, looking over SG-1. His grin widened. "Damn, I love winning superbowl bets!" Teal'c lifted his chin slightly, disdained by Jack's attitude.

Jack started to look over Sam before he halted abruptly. "I almost forgot. Be right back." He turned around and practically skipped back to his office. When he reappeared, he had a large drum in his hands. He walked over to Daniel and handed said instrument to the mortified archeologist.

Sam gave him and odd look, "Sir, what's that for?"

Jack smirked and patted Daniel on the back. "He's the Energizer Bunny. He just keeps going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going…."

* * *

What do you think? 


End file.
